


Welcome To My Nightmare

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkwardness, Closure, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sibling Bonding, Talking about Kinks, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: After a very awkward situation Scott and Stiles realize they need to come to terms with Theo for the good of the pack.





	1. Scott and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the classic Alice Cooper song of the same title.

Liam woke up to Theo shifting in his sleep. He could hear his boyfriend's heart pounding, his breathing ragged. Touching him during a nightmare was a bad idea. Theo tended to respond with violence. 

“Theo,” the werewolf whispered. “Wake up.” The chimera continued to thrash around. His voice came out gentle despite his harsh words, “Hey, Mutt, it’s just a nightmare.” When that didn't work he risked a light touch to Theo's shoulder.

Theo sat straight up. Cold sweat beaded on his arms and forehead. Liam could see him tremble as he fought to control his breathing. Without speaking Liam placed his hand on his boyfriend's back. When Theo didn't pull away or lash out he began rubbing gentle circles.

After a few minutes, Theo managed a raspy “Thanks.”

“Want to talk about it?” The chimera shook his head. “Want to snuggle? I’ll be the little spoon without pouting.” 

A small laugh escaped Theo’s throat. “I think I’d rather you be a pillow.”

“I can be a pillow. I can be the best pillow ever.” Liam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and pulled him back to laying down. Theo settled, his head on Liam's chest. “Like this?”

“Yeah. I just want to go to sleep listening to your heartbeat.”

\---

Scott watched Stiles drive from the passenger seat. He vibrated with nervous energy, and reeked of anxiety. The closer they got to home the worse he was getting. “Why are you so nervous?” Scott finally asked.

He bit his thumbnail before answering. “Lydia got back day before yesterday.” He stopped at a red light. “The distance thing, it's harder than either of us thought it would be. We still love each other, but… I don't know. We’ll see how we do over the break.” He turned the Jeep onto Scott's street.

“You guys, will figure it out.” Scott gave a reassuring smile. They got to Scott's house. “Is that your dad's car?” Scott pointed at a silver Toyota Highlander in his mom's driveway.

“Yeah,” Stiles’ pursed his lips in thought. “Dad worked night shift last night. He usually just gets some food and goes to bed after an all nighter.” He parked the Jeep.

The two boys went inside, expecting to see their parents waiting for them, but instead found the entire downstairs empty. “Scott, are they even here?”

Scott shrugged, “I’ll check upstairs.” He froze mid step.

“Why would my dad be…. Oh my God!” Stiles saw Scott's face turned a little green.

“We're leaving. Now.” The alpha practically ran for the door. Outside he took deep breaths. “I can't un-smell that.” He shuddered.

“This is awesome!” Stiles clapped Scott on the back. “I've always said you were pretty much my brother. Now it's going to be for real.” All anxiety seemingly forgotten.

Scott got back in the Jeep. “I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, Stiles. They haven't even told either of us they were dating.” He shook his head. “Let's just get out of here.”

“Where to? It's seven thirty on a Saturday morning. Nothing's open, and I'm pretty sure the girls are still sleeping.” Stiles climbed back into the driver's seat.

Scott thought for a second. “Liam's house. Some trouble happened last week with Hayden and another pack. We can wake him up”

“Okay, but let's bring doughnuts, so he doesn't want to kill either of us.” 

\----

Theo woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He took a deep breath of Liam's scent, his head still resting on his chest. This was the best way to wake up. He listened to the rhythmic lub-dub of the younger boy’s heart. Opening his eyes he could see the blanket tenting over his boyfriend's crotch. Definitely the best way to wake up.

Theo shifted, kissing Liam below his ear. “Good morning,” he murmured. 

The werewolf turned his head away. “Sleeeeep,” he groaned.

“Okay,” Theo pulled away, “I’ll let you sleep, unless,” he ran his fingers down Liam's hip. “You want to talk about that thing you brought up the other day.”

Suddenly awake, Liam pulled Theo back. “You want to try it?” He didn't try to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“I'm willing to talk.” Theo leaned forward again, placing small kisses along Liam's neck. “Breath play is dangerous. If we aren't careful, you could get hurt.” His hands roamed, fingers gliding over hot skin. “We need a safe word and signal.”

Liam smiled, pulling his boyfriend on top. “I like the stoplight system, yellow for ease up, red for game over.” He put his hand on Theo's chest and gave a couple light taps. “That work, for when I can't talk?”

Theo nodded, and sat up on his knees. “I’m going to let go if I think there's anything wrong. We lose eye contact, or you start to smell like fear or panic, and that's it.” He slid a pillow under Liam’s hips. 

To show his agreement Liam handed Theo the lube off the nightstand, still out from the night before. He bit his lip watching as Theo slicked his hard shaft, then his fingers. Liam groaned in pleasure when his boyfriend easily slipped his fingers inside him.

“You're still loosened up from last night.” Theo smiled, cleaning off his hand. 

They both moaned as Theo entered him. Liam wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Theo put his hand over the other boy’s neck. He squeezed just enough to block the airway, gave a couple gentle thrusts and let go.

Liam pulled him into a kiss. “Harder,” he rasped. 

Theo leaned in and gave a small chuckle, “Begging already?” He began thrusting harder, adjusting the angle until he hit the right spot, but keeping his pace agonizingly slow. Every third stroke he squeezed Liam's neck a little harder, careful not to do any real damage. He looked his boyfriend in the eyes while he denied him the very air he needed to live, and the pleasure he saw there made his own build to a new height. Each time he let go, giving his lover a chance to breathe he was given moans and more begging for him to hold longer, go harder until Liam had no more words, just cries of ecstasy. Claws dug into his back making him thrust harder, faster. They could both feel the pressure building, getting closer to release.

Then Liam was gone. Something hit Theo from the side and he was being held against the wall. A hand held tight around his neck, feet inches from the floor. No air made it to his lungs. 

Scott stared at him with angry red eyes, “I won't let you kill my beta.”

“I don't think that's what was happening, Scott.” Stiles said from the hallway. “He's a little naked to be committing murder.”

Liam fought his way free of the sheets. “Scott! Let him go!” He put his hand on the alpha’s arm. 

At the same time from the hall Stiles went on, “Oh, wow. Yeah, that's a lot of naked.”

“Stop it, Scott!” The beta yelled. “He’s turning blue.” 

Scott's eyes faded to brown and he seemed to realize that Theo wasn't fighting back, and was also very naked. He let go. “Oh!” He stammered. “Oh God! I'm sorry.” He started backing away, his face turning a deep red. “Help me,” he pleaded at his best friend.

"I'm not going to ruin these donuts by bringing them into the crazy evil choke sex room" Stiles took a bite of one with white frosting and rainbow sprinkles. 

“Just get the hell out!” Liam growled.

“Seriously, sorry.” Scott backed out. Closing the door he said. 'I really did come here to talk to you, so we'll be downstairs.”

Theo had now caught his breath. “I have no idea how you enjoy that.” Liam blinked at his boyfriend, anger subsiding a bit.

Stiles’ voice could be heard through the door. “Look at the bright side, Scotty. You didn't wake him up.”


	2. Everybody Kinks

Theo paused outside the kitchen. Liam had gone down stairs first to make sure Scott wasn't going to attack again. He could hear them talking, Liam saying again how much Theo had changed.

Had he really? He would still do whatever it took get what he wanted. He was still willing to lie, manipulate and even kill if it would help him reach his goals. It was just that what Theo wanted was Liam. To be with Liam, he had to at least try to do the right thing, in a standard good vs evil kind of way. It was more a fake it until you make it situation, than any kind of real personal growth.

“I do think your taste is guys is questionable, but what I want to know is why you didn't tell me.” Scott sounded concerned, “did you think I would have a problem with you being gay?”

Theo walked into the kitchen. Liam growled at Scott. “I'm not gay.”

“Seemed pretty gay half an hour ago.” Theo gave his boyfriend a teasing grin.

“A person's orientation isn't defined by the gender of their partner.” Stiles spoke around a mouth full of jelly donut. When everyone looked at him he only shrugged, and finished his bite. “What? I try not to make assumptions. Liam is bi or pan or fluid or whatever he identifies as.”

“Bi.” Liam said staring at Stiles. “And I didn't say anything because I came out so long ago that I tend not to think about it anymore.” 

“As awkward as this conversation sounds I need to get to work.” Theo took a donut and kissed Liam on the cheek.

“You're a liar and a coward. You just don't want to tell them how you drugged Alpha Douche and tracksuit rangers. The cafe doesn't even open until eleven.” Liam glared at his boyfriend. “And those are my jeans!”

Theo laughed, sending a shiver up Liam's spine. “They had it coming, mine were dirty and other job. I have to get rats out of my warehouse.” 

“What are you going to do, chase them in wolf form?” The beta yelled as Theo was out the door with a wave.

He held the donut in his mouth while he climbed behind the wheel of his truck. No, he wasn't sorry to be missing that conversation, unless Scott and Stiles managed to convince Liam not to see him. Could they do that? Could Liam be convinced to dump him, just like that? He shook his head, better not to think of it. 

He pulled into the warehouse parking lot, and his reserved space by the side entrance. Mr. Meyers, the site manager for the company renting the bottom floor of the warehouse was fuming. As soon as Theo stepped out of the truck the Meyers pounced. He went on and on about how they were storing food, and rats would ruin everything, and he needed to take care of this immediately. Eventually, Theo managed to find out no one actually saw a rat, they heard scratching and squeaking from the vents in the ceiling, especially in the lobby and the bathrooms.

\---

Liam told Scott and Stiles all about last week's issues with Alpha Douche and his Tracksuit Rangers, including how Theo had saved Mason's life, not killed anyone, and said, indirectly, that Scott was his alpha. The beta swore up and down that Theo had changed. He wanted to be good now, to do the right thing, even if he didn't always know what that was.

Stiles had flipped out, retelling all the “I told you so’s” he had from their first go round with Theo Raeken. Liam almost hit Stiles. He really believed Theo was different.

Scott sighed and looked out the window. He was only half listening to his best friend as he ranted about how evil the chimera was, and speculated about his possible plans. They were on the way to talk to Mason. Liam swore he wasn't the only one to see the difference, and insisted they talk to the other boy.

“It's got to be a long con, years, maybe.” Stiles was on his third or fourth speculation. “I bet he is going to slowly poison Liam against you, until he convinces Liam that he would be a better alpha, then to kill you, so he can kill Liam and become an alpha.” 

They got out of the Jeep. “What if Liam is right, and Theo really is different?” He put up a hand before Stiles could start up again. “I don't think he's suddenly on our side, but maybe he really does just want to be in the pack, and not as alpha. I know Theo is self serving before anything else, but when he was an omega hunters grabbed him, being pack is in his best interest.”

Mason opened the door just a few seconds after they knocked and led them to the kitchen. Corey sat at the table, wearing only pajama pants and socks, his head pillowed on his arms. “He's not a morning person,” Mason said nodding at his boyfriend. 

Once everyone was settled with coffee Stiles got right to the point. “Theo's conned Liam. How do we talk sense into the angry little time bomb.”

“I'm not so sure it is a con.” Mason said carefully. “I thought it was, until last week. There was stuff with Hayden. Theo protected Liam more than he knows.” Mason said. “Liam went off, like almost killing Scott or trashing his coach’s car, went off, and Theo,” he stumbled for the right word, “defused him. In less than an hour Liam went from literally taking a bite out of Theo to happily playing games. 

He's never calmed down that fast before, not even when he was doing twice weekly therapy and taking mood stabilizers. Theo is like Liam's personal EOD specialist.”

“Or he’s just a really good liar, which he is. We know he learned how to manipulate Liam to be able to set him off. What if he's just using that information to calm him down?” Insisted Stiles.

“Is that really so bad? Keeping a werewolf from rampaging all over town?” Corey mumbled, sitting up. 

“Yes!” Stiles yelled. “Did you guys, seriously forget what he put us all through last year?”

“No.” Mason said, “but if he's running a game I can't see an end that would involve hurting Liam. You guys haven't seen them together. I mean they are weirdly dysfunctionally functional.”

“We’ve seen plenty, this morning.” Scott cringed.

“I've seen how Theo treats guys he's just messing with. It's nothing like he is with Liam.” Corey flopped back down on his arms. Only a second passed before the others were poking him demanding more information. 

The sleepy boy groaned and took a sip of his coffee. “Before all this, becoming a chimera, I mean, I used to see Theo around Sinema. He was part of the anonymous hook up crowd, so we didn't interact, but I overheard him talking to some guys. It was brutal.” He shook his head. “He cares about Liam.”

Mason sighed, “Don't drop your guard, but give Theo a chance to do the right thing. I think might want actually want to.”

\---

The 'rats’ in the vents at the warehouse were really three tiny kittens that had somehow made it onto the roof and past the loose screen into the air conditioning system. Theo had managed to fix the screen, get the furballs out, and checked out by Dr. Deaton. The vet did all the standard first kitten check up stuff, the microchipped each of them, as a business expense, of course. Couldn't have defenseless animals getting hurt on company property. It was only responsible to take care of them. Deciding to keep them was more a personal choice, though, and the collars, food, carrier, and stuff had come out of his own funds. He’d spent more than he could afford, but nothing an extra lunch shift at the cafe couldn't fix. 

Theo watched as Mason, Corey and Nolan played with Michael, the tuxedo kitten. He was black with a white face and front paws. One boy would roll the jingle ball to another boy while the kitten chased and pounced at it. Liam had the bigger silver and black striped one, Jason chasing a string. The third kitten a smaller orange one he named Freddie was curled up on his chest, purring. He had planned to spell it Freddy, like the movies, but changed it and gave her a pink collar when he realized she was a girl. Her pink nose poked up from behind her paws.

Scott, Malia, Stiles and Lydia all came walking down the stairs. Stiles be lined for the table set up with food. “Is that bacon mac and cheese?”

“Yep,” Liam answered. He sent a wink at Theo. “A guy I know is going to be starting a restaurant/bar kind of thing in a few years. He asked if we would taste test his recipes.” The beta handed the kitten to his boyfriend and started dishing up everyone. “We were just waiting for you guys.”

“Where’d the kittens come from?” Scott asked. His eyes pleading to hold one. Theo went into the story as Liam handed out bowls of noodles and Stiles made noises best saved for the bedroom, until Lydia gave him a look and he quieted down.

“Seriously, Liam tell your guy that this is amazing, and I will definitely be a customer anywhere that serves this.” Stiles 

“Thanks, Stiles.” Theo gave his grin. “Means a lot coming from you.” The young man set the bowl down, and walked away from the table.

“Theo with a bar?” Malia asked. “You planning on poisoning your customers?”

“Not without their consent.” He pointed at the “pack rules” poster. “That would be against the rules and get me kicked out of the pack.”

“I like the first two rules,” Scott said scratching Jason’s belly. “But I don't think 'no poisoning’ is really necessary. I mean if the poisoning was lethal it would be covered by no murder, if it was malicious it would be covered by no torture. I poisoned Gerrard when I changed out his cancer pills with mountain ash.”

“Wait!” Theo sat up straight. “I slip some homophobic douchey frat boys who were fucking a sixteen year old girl some Ketamine and I’m the bad guy. You change out an old man's chemo for sawdust and no one bats an eye. How is that fair?”

Scott shrugged. “I say drop no poisoning, keep no murder and no torture, then add pack loyalty, always act in the pack’s best interests, and I don't think any other rules are needed.”

“You should remake the poster with that, and draw the rest of us, and Stiles’ Jeep” Lydia smiled.

“Instead of the coyote chasing the wolf you could draw Krieger and Cheryl from Archer.” Stiles suggested with a teasing smile.

“No.” Theo said firmly. “First I'm not a Hitler clone, second no making fun of people for their kinks. I highly doubt anyone here is vanilla.”

“Vanilla? What does that involve ice cream?” Malia sounded confused.

Lydia answered in her teacher voice, “in this case vanilla means plain sex, no rough stuff, name calling or any other kinky activity.”

“Name calling is kinky?” Malia asked coming to understanding, “So when I call Scott daddy or he has me dress up in the school girl uniform, those are kinks?” Scott’s cheeks turned a little red.

“How come you never called me daddy?” Stiles asked genuinely curious.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Is that going to be a thing, because I'm still getting used to the butt thing.”

“See no one here is vanilla, well I don't know about Nolan, but if I were to guess I'd bet feet.” Theo speculated.

“No, I’m not into feet,” Nolan didn't sound offended. “but sometimes Sydney makes me lick hers. When I've been bad, I mean.”

“You never said yours, Theo.” Stiles insisted. “Liam likes to be choked. Are you just a sadist?”

The chimera shook his head. “Everyone assumes because I'm a sociopath that I like to cause pain. I would much rather be on the receiving end.”

“That's it, you like pain? That’s like the most mundane kink there is.” Stiles complained.

“Not in the extreme Theo takes it.” Corey said finishing his mac and cheese. “Most people would call abuse on punching, or biting with fangs out. He calls it foreplay.”

“Theo, you have no way of knowing what Corey and I are into.” Mason said still playing with the kitten.

“Please,” Liam groaned. “All of Sinema knows what you two are into. If Corey couldn't turn invisible you guys would be banned, maybe arrested. You definitely would have been expelled when coach walked in on you guys in the locker room.”

Corey smiled without shame. Mason blushed, “So anyway, what movie are we watching?”


	3. The Alpha The Ghost and The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get dark.

The week had flown by. Scott and his mom celebrated the holiday with Stiles and his dad. There was a little awkwardness with Scott trying to figure out a less formal way to address the sheriff. Calling him Noah felt wrong. He settled with sir. That worked for everyone. Stiles, on the other hand, had no problem calling Scott's mom Melissa. 

They met with the pack a few more times, each time Scott watched Theo for any sign of his intentions. The problem was, the chimera was too good of a liar. He had to be sure of him before he went back to school. He had to know if Liam had been conned. Unfortunately, Scott could only think of one way to be sure, and it wasn't something he or Theo would enjoy.

Stiles turned into the parking lot. “You sure Liam gave you the correct address?” He looked at the warehouse, a semi truck was parked at the loading dock. 

Scott checked his phone. “Yeah. This is it. There's his truck.” The alpha pointed at the blue pick up by the side door. Stiles pulled the Jeep next to it. The two young men stopped and stared at what was in the back of Theo’s truck. 

“I told you he was full of shit.” Stiles said as he counted four toilets, two urinals, and two bathroom sinks in the truck bed. The side door to the warehouse opened. They could see Theo fumbling with the door handle, and carrying another toilet. He was a mess, covered in dust, plaster, grease and his hair was wet with what Stiles hoped was clean water. 

The chimera paused for a second when he saw the two boys. He sighed, “I knew you guys would want to talk before you went back to school, but did it really have to be right when I get the shower put in?”

“You live here?” Scott said in disbelief.

Theo put the toilet in his truck with the others and waved for them to follow him up stairs. “Beats sleeping in my truck, or a coyote den.” Scott looked up in surprise. Theo shook his head. “You both have police scanners, you mean to tell me when the deputies radioed into to say they were approaching a teen sleeping in a blue truck you never connected that it was me?”

Stiles said “I knew it was you.” Scott looked at his best friend question clear on his face. “Dad and I both figured he'd leave town, eventually.”

“I had no idea.” Scott said in shock. “I would have helped you. Tried to find you a place or a job, something.” 

Theo laughed. “I almost called you and asked for help,” he said to Scott. “but then I remembered that I killed you, and figured you probably tell me to fuck off.”

“I would have.” Stiles smiled. Scott gave him a look.

“We all know this is going to take a while. Give me fifteen minutes to clean up, and I’ll summon my fluffy minions for you to play with.” 

They followed the chimera into a large open kitchen with cheap tile on the floor and a second hand table in a corner. Theo went through a door on on the far side of the room and Stiles could see him open another room. Books were stacked on the table they were all various kinds of do it yourself books with topics ranging from home remodeling, and plumbing to beer brewing.  
Stiles picked up a pad of graph paper and flipped through it. “Looks like he plans on making this whole floor into an apartment. There's even a plan for a home library,” he turned the page. “And a fermentation room. Looks like he was serious about that bar.”

“I was.” Theo said coming back in, his arms full of kittens. “Their food is in that cupboard, Would you mind filling their bowls for me?” Scott was moving before the chimera left with a thanks.

Stiles gave it a thirty count before he started for the door Theo hadn't used. He looked around the warehouse, staying away from the bathrooms in the middle. It was mostly empty space, a couple of offices a conference room, then he found Theo's bedroom.

The room was neat, a sturdy, but battered dresser stood against one wall. The bed was made, even though it was just a mattress on the floor. The bedding and pillows looked new, and sitting on top of it was a stuffed wolf. It had on a maroon hoodie, the number nine stenciled on the back. He picked it up and tried to imagine Theo curled up, asleep hugging the toy. Nope. That was not possible. He dropped it back on the bed and went back to the kitchen. 

Theo came in a few minutes later. “I expected you to look around, Stiles, but did you really have to touch everything? My bed smells like you now, that's going to make it hard to sleep.”

Before Stiles could respond, Scott cut in. “Liam thinks you've changed, completely.”

Theo sighed, sitting at the table. “He's adorably nieve, isn't he?” 

“So you haven't changed and you're just toying with him?” Stiles accused.

“No!” Theo said sternly. “I'm not toying with him, and haven't lied to him since we started dating.” He thought for a moment. “I never would have been able to take Gabe’s pain if I hadn't changed, at least a little.” The chimera studied the alpha and his friend. “We should probably just cut to the chase. It isn't like you're going to believe anything I say, anyway.”

Scott nodded, and stood claws already out. “I wish there was another way I could be sure.”

“Wait! You can't seriously be thinking of going in there.” He waved dramatically at the teen sitting across the table. 

“How else can we be sure, Stiles?” Scott asked.

“Fine, take me in with you. I'm not letting you do that alone.” The boy grumbled.

Scott stood between the two boys. He took a deep breath then sank his claws into the back of both their necks.

\---

Images flashed before the boys. Theo had been watching them, reconnaissance for the Dread Doctors for a year before he officially came back. As soon as that thought passed they realized he’d never really left. His parents had moved without him memories altered into thinking he was dead. 

The images focused on Liam, his lacrosse try out where he showed Scott and Stiles up, him and Scott talking in the hospital, dozens more scenes. They could feel Theo's immediate attraction, but how it had been pushed back, discarded as unimportant.

Everything slowed they were seeing the hospital morgue. The emergency lights flickered. Liam was talking about using Theo as bait to give Scott time to save Stiles. Then they were fighting Ghost Riders. Theo took one down only to be forced to his knees by another, and he could see from the corner of his eye a Rider had Liam pushed over a gurney. 

The feelings that had been pushed back for so long came rushing out with a single thought; don't let me forget him. Nothing else mattered. He did not want to forget Liam. Dying would be better. Being trapped with her again would be better than forgetting the shine in his eyes when he got angry, or the way he bit his lip when he was thinking, or his ridiculous plans. Then the Ghost Rider holding him was gone, shot by the beta. More Riders came into the hall. Theo pushed the other boy in the elevator, his decision made. Liam would be protected. 

The images skipped forward to the sheffer’s station the night of the stand off, next the diversion at the zoo. Scott registered surprise when Theo started a fight with the beta to sell the younger boy’s plan. More surprise at the number of times the chimera interfered to save Liam or stop him from killing someone, then shielding the beta with his own body from the burst of gunfire.

When it all slowed again Theo was in his truck, still bleeding from the bullet wound, and stunned from kissing Liam after the fight. Scott and Stiles heard him making his plan to get into the pack so he could watch Liam's back. How he expected it to take months or years to get even a chance at being in, and thinking Liam would never return his feelings, but wanting to do it anyway. Liam would be protected.

Scott began to pull away, getting ready to leave Theo's mind, but they found themselves stuck in place. The scene shifted again. 

They we're seeing the woods now. The footbridge where Tara Raeken had died was shrouded in gloom. No longer seeing through the chimera's eyes, they could see him standing on the bridge. His thoughts and emotions were still clear. They felt his heart racing, breathing shaky. 

“Come on, Tara!” He yelled. “Let's just get this over with.”

A young teen girl appeared. Her dark hair covering her face. She wore gray sweater dripping with musty smelling water. “You mean this?” She asked in a haunting whisper. Tara seemed to flicker. First she was across the bridge then she was in front of him. She flickered again. Theo coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. Tara held up a crimson hand holding a still beating heart. “I'm bored with this game. It doesn't seem to hurt you enough.” 

Theo was whole again. “No, please, Tara.” He pleaded. 

Liam was suddenly standing in front of the chimera. Tara flickered, then she was holding the werewolf down. He cried out as she slowly raked her nails down his chest, directly over his heart. She peeled away lawyers of skin and muscle with each slash. The boy kept screaming, begging Theo to help him.

The chimera kept trying to move, to take a step, and rescue his love, be his legs were suddenly broken. Bones protruding from the skin. The ground too soft and slick for him to get traction and pull himself. “Tara, stop this. Please.” His voice came out a broken sob. “Tell me what you want.” The girl laughed.

“Just a thought, but have you ever apologized for killing her?” Stiles asked. He and Scott were still stuck, unable to move, unable to leave.

Theo looked surprised. He thought for a moment, then turned to his sister. “I never wanted to kill you. I never wanted you dead. When the docs told me I would die without a new heart they told me it had to be yours. I begged them to take Dad’s instead, but they said his was too big. I offered to kill a kid in my class. Matt was as broken as I was, but they said he was the wrong blood type. My choice was to kill you or die. I still miss you everyday.” He swallowed, tears running down his face. “I'm sorry, Tara.”

The area brightened, like the sun coming from behind clouds. Liam disappeared. Theo and Tara stood on the bridge both dry, healed. She had her hair behind her ears showing he face. The siblings had the same green eyes. “I haven't forgiven you, but I will stop punishing you.” She gave a small hopeful smile. “We can talk later.” They hugged, and she was gone.

\---

The three boys were back in Theo's kitchen. Scott let go of their necks and slumped into an empty chair. They sat in stunned silence for a moment before Stiles spoke up. “Was that real or just a PTSD nightmare from inside your head?”

“Of course it was from my head, Stiles, but why on earth should that mean that it wasn’t real?” He went to a cupboard and came back with a bottle of Jack Daniel’s, a small bottle of clear liquid and three shot glasses. “Pretty sure we could all use a drink after that.”

As Theo poured the shots Scott said, “She didn't smell like you. Tara, I mean.” He took the shot with a shudder. “That is bitter!”

Theo laughed. “Now you see why I'm thinking of brewing it into beer.” They fell silent a moment. “So you guys trust me now?”

“I trust you to act in your and Liam’s best interest. I also know that Liam would dump you if you did anything against the pack, so, yeah I guess I do.” Scott said.

“I still think you’re an asshole, a liar and an evil bastard.” Stiles looked at the chimera. “But I guess you can be our resident evil asshole.” 

Pizza was ordered, and a couple more rounds were poured. The three boys spent the evening getting acquainted and playing with the kittens. 

\---

Theo layed back on his bed, listening as the phone rang. “Hey, Mutt.” Liam smiled.

“You need to come over, Littlewolf. Stiles touched my stuffy and now it smells like sarcastic dick.” He was still comfortably tipsy.

“How about you say that in a way that doesn't make me want to kill the two of you,” jealousy laced the werewolf's words.

“Stiles touched my stuffed Liam wolf. Now it smells like him and not you, so come over and fix it.” Theo said, his drunk brain trying to figure out why Liam was getting upset.

“Why was Stiles in your room?” Liam was still angry.

“Because he's a nosey bitch, and I was in the shower.” Theo whined. “Now come over and snuggle with me and make my wolf smell like you again.”

The beta laughed. “Ok,” all anger and jealousy gone. “But you have to wear my lacrosse sweatshirt. I want it to smell like you when I go back to school.”


End file.
